


恶犬驯养法则 09-10

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [6]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则 09-10

09.

“去拿两盒放在上面的玉米片，Tommy。”Newt站在购物车后面，长长伸出一条手臂指着货物架远处最上方指挥道。

“可是家里吃的都不是那种牌子......”Thomas有点不情愿地小声嘟囔，又在瞥到Newt扶着腰的别扭姿势后老老实实走到货物架一端推货梯。他觉得对方肯定是故意的，支使他上蹿下跳地拿东西，以此报复前一天被卡了两个小时的残局。

看着Thomas颤颤巍巍爬上货梯去够玉米片的样子，Newt终于扬眉吐气地点点头。

罪魁祸首耷拉着眉毛委屈巴巴地把纸盒放进购物车里时，仍然忍不住念叨，“买这么多能吃完吗？”

Newt一挑眉，“当然，我现在非常需要补充能量。而且......”他踌躇起来，“过段时间Sonya会来住一阵子。”

果不其然，Thomas猛然抬起头愣愣地盯着他，眼神看起来有些拒绝。“她...要来啊......”

“嗯......Sonya这个学期结束课程早，听说你回来了想来看看。”Newt皱了皱一边的脸，抬手摸摸Thomas的下巴，“她也很想念你的，虽然你们...关系一般。”他想起那两个小孩凑在一起的场景顿时感到头疼。

“爹地和妈咪呢？”垂下眼睑的Thomas像是思索着什么，“他们......不来看你吗？”

Newt明白他想问的是，他们不想我吗？“我还没告诉他们你回来的事情。爸爸工作很忙，妈妈最近身体不太好，我们这边情况也还没稳定下来。过一阵子我们一起回去看他们吧？”他苦笑了一下，“还有，Tommy...你现在是大人了，不该再叫爹地和妈咪了。”

“唔......”Thomas又露出那种不情不愿的委屈表情了，刚想开口说些什么，目光在触及Newt身后空气时瞬间黯淡了下来。

Newt疑惑地歪歪头，正准备回头看，肩膀却被谁从旁边拍了一下。

“嘿！这不是Thomas嘛，怎么，来和主人逛商场？”个子比Newt高了不少的金发男孩一脸怪笑着自来熟地搂住Newt的肩膀，凑近他的脖子闻了闻，“你好啊，我叫Ben，Thomas的同班同学。”他露着洁白的一排牙，向Newt伸出手。

“别碰他，Ben。”Thomas冷着脸朝他们逼近。

“Tommy...”Newt匆忙扶上对方的胳膊将他拦住，嘴唇一张一合做出[友好点]的口型。然后他绽开温和的微笑，握住了Ben的手，“谢谢照顾我们家Thomas。”

“哈哈哈，彼此彼此，Thomas可是让我们的校园生活相当丰富多彩。”他使劲晃了晃手，直摇得Newt手腕疼，“我就不打扰你们了，明天见，Tommy~”

Newt眯着眼睛笑着冲Ben的背影招着手，直到他消失在货架另一头。“你总对别人那么冷淡，才会被说是恶犬的。”

“你不明白。”Thomas耸耸肩，看上去并不打算继续这个话题。

Ben的出现给他一种非常糟糕的预感，直觉告诉他那家伙见到Newt是很不妙的情况。

次日一早走进教室，他的视线便捕捉到Ben和那帮人凑在一起瞥着他说笑。今天的书桌里被放入的是后院的杂草和一只大楸型虫。还好，至少放学可以把甲虫带回去告诉Newt自己生物课捉到了好东西。

他的课本还是有一部分被胶水粘得死死的，还好有Aris帮忙复印倒还不至于影响上课。手指上那道因为两天前被突然推倒划的伤口也快愈合了，没被Newt发现。Thomas闭上眼睛长长呼了口气，准备开始新一天痛苦的校园生活。

Thomas喜欢上课，喜欢听老师讲述那些他从未接触过的世界从未了解过的知识，让他感到自己的思维在开阔，学识和技能迅速成长。他尤其喜爱Ball老师的课，她总能把最纠缠的情绪最复杂的逻辑一丝一丝理清晰。相对的，Thomas最讨厌的就是下课铃声响起，这意味着Ben他们又要凑过来了。

他想不通为什么那群人总爱围着自己，或许他们真的精神匮乏到无事可做。Aris说Thomas转进来之前他也经常被那些人捉弄。一想到如果自己反抗，不仅会闹到Newt那里，还可能使Aris重新陷入痛苦的局面，Thomas便决定能忍则忍了。他本就懒得跟小孩子较真，毕竟在斗犬场时什么性格恶劣的家伙没遇上过？并且他无论如何不想让Newt更加担心了。

被救回家第三天的深夜，Thomas决心把一些事情埋在肚子里。当时他正躺在Newt隔壁房间新买的小床上不太安稳地睡觉。因为有太久的时间都处于犬形状态占大多数，他已经不太适应人类的睡眠姿势，而是以犬类惯用的蜷曲状态半趴在床上。由于养成了睡觉时依旧一部分精神注意着外界的习惯，隔壁房间一发出动静他立马就醒了过来。那是一声惊呼，带着些睡眠中的粘稠感，却揉着巨大的悲痛。

“Tommy！”的一声尖叫后，Newt的方向传来了惊醒后仍处于噩梦余韵中的啜泣。Thomas紧闭眼睛一动不动地躺着。随后啜泣声停止，窸窸窣窣的穿衣声响起，自己的房门被轻轻打开。

Newt蹑手蹑脚地走到Thomas床边，摸着黑拉了拉被角，“Tommy？”他试探地叫了床上的人一下，见Thomas没有反应，便爬上了床。他从背后环住Thomas的腰，湿漉漉的脸颊贴在对方T恤的肩部，后怕地长长舒了口气，像是确认Thomas真的在这里。维持这样的姿势两分钟后，Newt翻身下床，悄声离开。

那天之后，不论想起了多么令自己痛苦的过去，不论遭受了其他犬人怎样的排挤，Thomas都只会轻松地笑着给Newt讲每天都发生了些什么开心的事情。

老师抱着讲义走下讲台时，Thomas习惯性地转头看向窗外的天空。余光里，Ben已经带着独有的痞样笑容走了过来。放在桌洞里的手把Newt给他带的点心往角落推了推，防止再发生辛辛苦苦烘焙的零食被扔进马桶的事件。

“呦，伙计们，这不是我们班最可爱最听话的Tommy嘛！”高个子的家伙调笑着在同伴的簇拥中坐到他桌子上，“我们大龄逊客Thomas可是他主人的宝贝呢。”

“或者说......”金发男孩弯腰把脸凑到他耳边，“不只是主人？”

Thomas抬起褐色的眼睛扑朔着，有些迷茫地看向对方。他有些担忧又有些疑惑的神情极大地娱乐了Ben，转身提高嗓门冲身后的男孩们开口，“Thomas那个漂亮的金发主人，身上可是沾满了自家养的宠物的气味呢！而且我怎么嗅，都像是带着这的味道啊......”他带着猥琐的笑容，指了指自己胯下。

Thomas蓦地一起身——“哐当！”，桌子向后掀翻在地，Ben也被撞到一边。 

“呵，”些许受到惊吓的Ben稳住身子后冷笑起来 ，“怎么，还说不得了？你这么冲动又粗鲁的，他那小身板可受得了？噢，是我忘了，人类跟犬人做爱可是爽得一比呢，他说不定就喜欢这类型的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”这下流的调侃引得一众小跟班也跟着哄堂大笑起来。  
然而在对上Thomas的视线之后，笑声噎在了嗓子里。

那双眸子中不再是刚才的迷惘，也不是单纯的愤怒。原本是类圆的眼型因上睑的半垂呈现出冰冷的倒三角，瞳孔兽化为尖细的一竖道。眼神中没有火焰和其他带温度的感情，只充斥着无限的严寒，甚至夹杂了一丝嗜血的绿光。

“去教学楼后面，”降到冰点的阴暗目光扫了面前的人们一圈，“带上你的朋友。”

Ben看着对方毫不犹豫转身走出教室的背影，一时愣在原地，直到同伴撞了撞他的肩膀，“走啊，看那家伙能搞出什么花样。”

精心修剪过的草坪上，Thomas双腿微开直直站着。他的头低垂，只有黑色的短发朝向对面的几个人。

“嘲笑我，捉弄我，没关系。”他的声音轻轻响起，听上去温和到了极点，“但是，扯上Newt，不行。”

男孩霎时昂起头，眼角向后延展化为尖锐的兽目，口唇翻起呲出刀锋般的犬牙，一声令人脊椎发软的咆哮浪涛般卷来。已伸出利爪的手在胸前的挂坠上一按，纳米衣物层层收回。与此同时，毛发蓬勃地从周身皮肤冒出，骨骼伸长增粗，有力的肌肉在皮下不断覆盖绷紧，结实的前爪刨在草地翻起一道泥土，尖长的口腔中吐出腾着白雾的热气。两米长的巨兽正满腔怒火与杀气地半俯上身瞪着Ben一行人。

身后的小跟班们瞬间倒吸一口凉气，有两个人甚至后退几步做出逃跑的架势。Ben额角也冒出心虚的汗水，但他还是逞能地冲同伴喊起来，“化身啊！我们这么多人还能对付不了他吗？”他按向项圈，化成一只高大强健的金毛寻回犬。

Thomas黑色的鼻子轻蔑地喷了股气。这家伙的品性还真是和他的品种不相配。

两秒的晃神间，一只黑色大丹犬从侧后方弹跳起来，扑向Thomas的后颈。巨犬猛然转身，敏捷地侧身躲开攻击，同时张开口，利齿呼啸着划破风在对方的前肢上段咬合，长骨碎裂的声响顺着牙齿传到颅骨，口腔中顿时充满了咸腥的血液味道。大丹犬仰头悲切地长啸一声，随即被扭转颈肌的Thomas甩了出去撞在墙上。趁他动作时倾斜了身体，一只爱尔兰梗窜上他后背，仓促地在被晃飞前抬爪狠狠挠向Thomas漆黑凶狠的眼睛。他险险避过，长指甲刺破皮肉在眉尾划开一条伤口。

Thomas从来不畏惧疼痛，他迅速歪头甩掉流进眼中的血液，接着用肩侧冲撞准备躲避的爱尔兰梗，中型犬在钝击下横向滑出，把草坪压出一长溜痕迹。他紧接着腾地跃起，在空中划出一道弧线，庞大的身体轻盈的落在Ben和其他两只狗身边。金毛犬呲出利齿警惕地低沉唔唔起来，Thomas也不直接凑过去，而是先抬起厚实的爪子狠狠拍在一只灵缇犬侧腹，换来对方刺耳的痛苦叫声，细瘦的腰腹皮毛上霎时出现了几道深深的血痕。他强壮的尾巴贴着地嗖地划出半圆，将正在逃跑的小型杜高犬扫倒在地。

金毛突然闯进他和白色杜高犬之间，身体虽然因惧怕和紧张压低，口上却不放松地吠叫着，不时咧开嘴低吼。

Thomas刚迈开脚，对方便跃起扑上来。两只爪子挥向他的脸，后脚几乎两腿站立在地上。Thomas也微抬起上身，爪子前身防御头颈部，将对方疯了一般的又撕又咬抵挡在二十公分外。这个胶着的姿势让他想起斗犬场的景象，没有还手之力却失去理智毫无目的攻击的对手，和奇妙地不急于胜利任由对方消耗体力的自己。既视感让他血管内流动的液体沸腾了起来，暴虐的兴奋感在脑内四处乱窜。Thomas感到眼前场景都开始旋转，额头突突跳着，某种嗜血和杀戮的欲望翻涌起来。

眨眼间，他已将Ben掀翻在地，前爪毫不客气地扣进对方柔软的腹部，鲜血顺着指甲刺出的洞孔渗出来，后背与头部和土地上激烈的撞击使金毛在痛苦眩晕中不断扭动身体挣扎。

Ben那张令他嫌厌的嘴脸又浮现在脑海，咧开大笑的嘴中吐出的是污蔑Newt的话语。与此同时，牙齿穿透那条坎高犬上腹部和胸骨的血腥成就感涌上心头。

杀了他杀了他杀了他......Thomas的爪子加大力道，针尖般的瞳孔像盯着即将被撕碎的猎物一般直直瞪着Ben。在WCKD期间他从未将谁置于死地，但今天，Thomas想完成这最后一步了。他的余光里闯进了Ball老师和副校长的身影，耳边好像有呼喊声。但已经什么都听不见了，他此刻只想满足自己残酷的暴力欲望。

闭合的嘴巴缓缓张开，锋利的犬牙颗颗毕现，红色舌头由于兴奋在口腔中微微卷曲。靠近，再近一点，下面就是Ben的喉咙。咬断它，体会气管在牙齿间压扁碎成几截，温热的鲜血冒着泡涌进自己舌下，漏气声从嘴里传进耳朵。只是一想象，Thomas就感到自己毛发都激动地竖了起来。他的上下颚伴着粗气卡在Ben脖子上。

“Thomas！”耳边传来Ball老师的尖叫声，“住口！”

趁Thomas的动作有一丝的迟疑，Ball跑得上气不接下气地接着朝他喊道∶“想想你的家人！不要做会让自己后悔一生的事！”

Newt忧愁地皱着眉的面容闯进他的脑海，从小感受到的爱与温情像放电影一样在脑内掠过，跟血液里流淌的暴虐展开拉锯。他上提颈部，上下颌在Ben咽喉上方一厘米处威慑性的用力靠拢，发出骇人的“咔吧”清脆声响。前爪从Ben腹部挪开，身体向后一坠颓然坐下，毛发收起缓慢恢复人形。

直到被校园保安死死按在地上，疯狂的杀戮感好像才逐渐抽离。

副校长慌张地躲到一边叫救护车。Ball女士惊魂未定地站在原地，两手掐腰盯着没能腾出手认证项圈的Thomas，重重叹了口气。

这小子，身材竟然这么好。

 

10.

Newt满头大汗地跑进医院走廊，焦急张望中，看到一个女人在白炽灯光下朝这边招手。

“Newt？”Ball试探的叫出Thomas口中的名字，金发男性紧锁眉头微微颔首。

“您好，To...Thomas呢？他有没有受伤？”他的声音由于担忧剧烈颤抖着，细长的手指也不停蜷曲又伸开。

“别担心，他还好。”她抬起手安抚地放在Newt上臂。“哦，天呐，你的肌肉也不错。”

他这才平复呼吸，打量起这位时常出现在Thomas话语中的“Ball女士”。她年龄三十出头，面颊瘦长，鼻梁窄而高挺，两只大眼睛含着笑意，眼角上挑，有种精明感。“你一会就可以见到他，他在里面处理一些小的伤口。在那之前，我们可能需要聊聊。”

“一名同学断了肱骨，还有一名肋骨骨裂，领头的Ben腹壁有咬合伤......所幸都不算严重。肱骨骨折的家人要求索赔和道歉，其余两人都来自犬人家庭。您知道，一般犬人家庭的教育理念，打架输了是自身力量不足的体现，认为没有资格向胜者提要求。只是Thomas的事情......”

“我们学校知道Thomas情况的人不多，这种状况当时领导层一时很难办。”她说得相当犹豫，“从您那边提出申请，学校就一直关于WCKD受害者问题在争论。现在又出了这种事......其实作为教师，我还是很欣赏Thomas的，他身材那么好，脑子聪明，听课比谁都专注。我们有错误，没能注意到Thomas竟然在遭受校园霸凌，他明明身材那么好。Thomas自己也瞒着，身材又好，老师又忽视了学生间的矛盾，发展成了现在的局面。”

关于身材好的话是不是说得有点多了？Newt满脸困惑。

“总之......”Ball深吸一口气，吹下肩膀，“这件事可能会被理事会抓住不放。学校在讨论Thomas的处分，所以这周先让他停课在家反省。但这毕竟是比较恶劣的暴力事件，有人也怀疑在WCKD的经历会给Thomas的心理造成比较严重的不良影响。最坏的情况，他会被退学。”

Newt一时语塞。他开始急切地想见到Thomas，将这些烦心事通通抛在脑后。匆匆点了下头，他转身向Thomas在的走廊走去。

“本校的校长，”Ball的声音在背后响起，“Dashner先生。他是为非常温柔好心的绅士，我觉得如果您能找到什么门路拜托他一下，这些问题或许都能解决。”她可不想失去身材那么健美的得意门生。

Thomas在走廊里的长椅上背靠墙坐着。Newt走过去，在看到对方脸庞的同时吃惊地坐下，双手捧住Thomas两边下颌让他面向自己。粗黑的眉角边，一道结了血痂的伤口拉向鬓角上方。他生气起来，再往下一些，这只眼球就可能保不住了。但对方满不在乎地拉下他的手，重新转身坐好。

Newt扭头盯着Thomas没什么表情的疲惫侧颜。他知道自己应该向对方提问，问他冲动伤害了别人心里有没有感到不安，问他觉得有没有意愿去和心理医生谈谈。可话到了嘴边，却变成一句，“晚餐想吃什么？”

男孩侧过脸，右眼还因为肿胀的伤口而难以睁开。他伸出手臂，一手揽过Newt后背，将薄衬衫下细瘦曼妙的腰肢扣在臂弯中，另一手蛮横地伏在对方脑后，掌根贴着后颈，把那颗些许抗拒的脑袋按进自己颈窝。他紧紧勒住怀抱中的人，仿佛要将对方揉进自己的血肉。

“要是能吃掉你就好了。”

Newt以为Thomas又开始乱发情说些暗示性话语，便害羞地企图挣扎，却因接下来的声音停下动作。

“那样就不会担心你被其他人伤害了。”Thomas的话语像一句叹息，缓慢消散在Newt耳边的空气中。

其实还有件事Newt不知道，可能永远也不会知道。Thomas在WCKD期间曾见到过一次对方的照片。

那是刚被抓走两周左右的事情。短短十几天中，Thomas想方设法试图逃跑了好几次，有一回他几乎躲过面罩人的视线跑到训犬场外了，但终究抵挡不过随时发作的药瘾，浑身抽搐倒在地上直到被逮了回去。但他没考虑过放弃，告诉自己就算豁出去这条命，也绝不能甘心屈服于这些坏人。

一个燥热的午后，他躺在笼子里，脑子飞转计划着下次逃跑行动。那间屋子的门被推开，走进一个身着白衣白裤的中年男人。男人有着像老鼠一样的尖脸和染回的头发。他叫Janson，从那之后也常跟Thomas打交道。

“嗨，Thomas，今天感觉如何？”男人一脸极不真诚的笑容，蹲在笼前。

Thomas警惕地坐起来。他看到那人手中拿的小装置，是疼痛刺激器。一旦被按进颈部肌肉，你的感觉功能就掌握在对方手中了。他受过几次这东西折腾，每次都不久，所以勉强撑得住。但他曾亲眼看见另外一个犬人痛到涕泪横流，最后忘记了自己的名字。

Janson顺着Thomas的目光看向自己的手，勾起嘴角，“别怕，我不是来折磨你的。只是有个小礼物，想给你看一下。”他胳膊夹着一部平板电脑，手指点了几下，将屏幕转向Thomas。

男孩的呼吸瞬间停止了。

那上面是Newt。小脸苍白眉头紧皱，嘴唇没了嫣红的血色，而是干涩地发乌，金色发丝被汗水一缕缕黏在额头，闭着双眼像是在某个令人痛苦万分的梦境中挣扎。他瘦削的身子埋在雪白的被褥中，刺眼白光盈盈在皮肤上绕着一圈光晕。Thomas知道这是在医院。因为那条细脖子下面是蓝白相间的病号服，因为被子在下身褶皱着掀开，他的右腿被抬起吊在半空。

“瞧见没？你亲爱的小主人正躺在医院里受罪呢，而且不凑巧的是，”Janson得意地吸了口气，“那里也有我们的人。所以啊，Thomas，为了他的安危，你也得学着懂点事才行。只要你不惹乱子，主人安全，我们也心安，这不是双赢嘛。”

“别伤害他。”Thomas只能哑着嗓子说出这么短短一句话。

“我们当然不会轻易对谁下手，不过这还是要看你表现。很期待以后的合作。”Janson笑着拍拍笼子，起身扭着身子走出去。

从那天起，Thomas提心吊胆地在WCKD生活，唯恐自己某次“不听话”将Newt置于险地。渐渐的，他不再满脑子幻想着回家；渐渐的，他开始遗忘。遗忘最爱吃的烟熏德式火腿，遗忘窝在温暖身体旁入睡的舒心，遗忘每个散发着蜜糖松饼香气的梦境。他不再做梦，浅眠和频繁的惊醒剥夺了他最后一点回忆的机会。他逐步忘了自己曾生活在多么温馨的家庭，忘了自己的身份和姓名。每日只是麻木地盘踞在铁笼一角，等待有人来扯着链子带他走向残酷血腥的斗场。

四年的碾磨让他对Newt的担忧延续到骨肉中。即使回来后得知WCKD本就是擦着法律边缘的灰暗存在，不可能有胆子伤害普通人类，Thomas也抑制不了那种可能会失去Newt的恐惧感。

回家后，Newt给Vince打了电话，Thomas则悻悻坐在沙发上。他刚刚得知反省期间还得跟着Ball女士探望伤员赔礼道歉。

“嗯，是我。Mary在吗？”Newt软糯轻柔的声音流淌着，“嗨，最近怎么样？没错，轮到我给你添乱子了。是这样的，你知道我家Thomas的事吧......”

“搞定了，小炸弹。”五分钟后，Newt邀功似地站在Thomas面前摇晃手中的电话。

对方兴趣缺缺地瞄了他一眼，伸出手开始抠脚趾，“你知道吗，当我变回人形对上围观的老师同学的视线的时候，他们的眼神就是在看一个怪物。”Thomas嘴巴抿了起来，显得非常无奈，“WCKD还是达到目的了，他们把我培养成了一个战斗武器。”

“没有这样的事，宝贝儿，”Newt在他面前蹲下，捧住心情低落的男孩的脸颊，无意识叫出曾经对小奶狗的称呼，“你只是...还需要学习控制自己。我们一起努力，好吗？”

Thomas噘着嘴巴注视金发男人大大的眼睛，勉勉强强点了头。

Newt目光从对方低垂的长睫毛滑到嘴角，然后斟酌着开口，“今晚和我一起睡吧？”

公寓坐落在郊区，进入黑夜后整个世界都会变得安静和清晰，只有窗外窸窣的虫鸣和偶尔从楼下开过去的车辆马达声。身边的人呼吸平稳，判断不出是否已经沉睡。Thomas身板僵硬地躺在床上，两手交叠置于胸前，出神地盯着天花板。另外那人侧身背对他朝着窗户的方向，脑袋半陷入枕头。

Newt并没有睡着，他只是不知道此时各怀心事的两人能聊些什么话题。双眼微闭留下两道缝隙，看着月光穿过玻璃在地面铺下一片银色。银光缓缓从地板爬上床沿，洒到被子上，他知道已经过去一个多小时了。身后的Thomas呼吸逐渐加重变缓，不时挤出一小声呼噜。尽力不发出动静吵醒对方，Newt翻了个身支起脑袋。

他看着枕头上那人在柔弱光线下的面颊，看着他长长的黑睫毛平贴在紧闭的双目上。在Newt的一生中，还未曾有过什么像Thomas孩子似的面庞，像他的睫毛投下的阴影感动他感动得这么深。Thomas的面颊上分布着几颗深色的小痣，他觉得那就是感情留下的印记。对方一绺乌黑的鬈发斜搭在脑门上，让Newt看了喉头发紧，眼泪都差点落下来。在这个漫漫长夜，他默默守着被紧锁住的柔情[1]。

一周的停课期间，除了跟老师去医院那天，Thomas几乎都待在诊所和其他犬人闲聊。这让时间过得很快，眨眼功夫就得回学校面对那些人了。

“我送你去学校。”Newt姿态英勇地将包往肩上一挎，不顾Thomas的阻拦强行开车到学校旁，并执着地要求把Thomas送到校门口。

“那个...Newtie，其实真的不用......”

“别担心，没人敢伤害我们。”Newt眯着一只眼睛，嘴巴向一侧咧开成横向的三角形，一副横行霸道街头恶痞的样子。拍拍Thomas后背表示：别怕，哥罩着你。大不了叫Gally来危言耸听或者扮鬼脸吓唬他们，保准把那帮小屁孩吓得屁滚尿流。

接近校门口时两人注意到，那几个男孩果然倚靠墙壁站着，断胳膊的打着石膏，皮肉伤的缠着绷带。看到走过来的Thomas和Newt，几个人离开墙壁迈出步子。

这是要找麻烦了吧？Newt有点紧张地揪住身边人的衣角，倒是Thomas一脸平静，甚至有些局促。

“老大！早上好——！！！”几个男孩突然异口同声地冲这边高声嚎起来，吓得Newt差点原地蹦开。

这这这是什么情况？！Newt惊恐万分地看向Thomas，对方不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，“我说了让他们别这样。”

“上次冒犯了您实在不好意思！”高个子的Ben脸上还挂着没愈合的划伤走到Newt面前，微低着头诚恳请罪，“是我们......太目中无人有眼无珠，不知道您是Thomas那么重要的人，随随便便就拿您开玩笑，非常抱歉！请您揍我吧！”

？？？Newt慌张地摆摆手，迈着小碎步躲到Thomas身后，惊奇地打量着男孩们。

为什么我有种自己是被亚洲黑手党头目包养的女人的错觉？

 

tbc

[1]化用自多丽丝·莱辛短篇小说《爱的习惯》。


End file.
